Superheroes 2015 Event
The Superheroes 2015 Event was the thirteenth major event and the seventy-third content update to be released for The Simpsons: Tapped Out. It was released to all players on February 18, 2015, shortly after the conclusion of the Valentine's Day 2015 Event. It ended on April 1, 2015, although several items remained available until April 7, 2015. The event was divided in four parts called issues. Each part had their own set of personal prizes as well as their own currency. The issue were scheduled as following: * Issue 1: February 18, 2015 - February 24, 2015 * Issue 2: February 24, 2015 - March 10, 2015 * Issue 3: March 10, 2015 - March 24, 2015 * Issue 4: March 24, 2015 - March 31, 2015 The event started with the Death of a Hero questline where Radioactive Man died in a trap created by an unknown villain. Without Radioactive Man, crime was on the loose in Springfield. Criminals appeared everywhere and Felons broke out of prison. So the player had to help Fallout Boy and the other heroes against the crime waves. The first three issues were very similar: The player had to collect Carbon Rods(issue 1), Pie Bombs(issue 2) and Freeze Rays(issue 3) to unlock the personal prizes. These currencies were earned by tapping criminals, reporting criminals, fighting felons, collecting income from the Superior Squad HQ and sending event-related Characters on certain tasks. In order to move on to the next issue, the player had to unlock all the prizes from the previous issues first. Issue 4 however was different. It removed all previous ways of earning currencies. Instead, players had to defeat the final boss, which was the Radioactive Man Statue attacking Springfield. In order to do so, the Monumental Battle questline had to be completed. Some parts of the questline rewarded Radioactive Girders, which were needed to unlock the prizes. In the end it turned out that the trap had been created by Dr. Crab. However it didn't work, Radioactive Man survived, but was trapped in the Radioactive Man Statue. Not knowing where he was and trying to escape, it was actually him who attacked Springfield. New Content Buildings= |-|Characters= |-|Consumables= |-|Costumes= |-|Decorations= Returning Content Costumes= |-|Decorations= Prizes Issue 1 Prizes= |-|Issue 2 Prizes= |-|Issue 3 Prizes= |-|Issue 4 Prizes= Super Bonus Once the player had collected all the prizes of the current issue, every 3000 Carbon Rods, 4000 Pie Bombs and 6000 Freeze Rays they were presented with 3 boxes containing either one, two or three donuts. The boxes worked similar to the ones from the Bonus Levels. However instead of the usual 50000 Cash players had to spend 150000 cash to open another box. Crafting This event reintroduced the possibility to craft items. Crafting was done in the Android's Dungeon which acted like the Make-a-Thing Workshop during the Treehouse of Horror XXV Event. It was unlocked upon completion of The Collector Pt. 3. In order to be able to craft the other items, the player had to craft the Botanical Garden first. All items, except for the Botanical Garden and the Zenith City Times, could be crafted multiple times. If the player didn't have the required materials for an item, they could obtain it anyway by spending Donuts. Prizes Buildings= |-|Decorations= Obtaining Crafting Materials Crafting materials were obtained in different ways. The following table gives an overview of the currencies and how they could be obtained. Videos Gallery Superheroes-icon.png|The app icon for the event. SuperheroesScreen.jpg Criminals.jpg CriminalsMessage.jpg LurkingCriminal.jpg SuperheroPrizes1.jpg SuperherosExplained.jpg Screenshot_2015-02-20-13-32-40.png|Event Daily Combo. FelonExplained.jpg FelonGameMessage1.jpg BurnsStatePrisonMessage.jpg Felon.jpg SuperheroStore.jpg|The Store during the event. RadstationAirFortress.jpg|Radstation Air Fortress. IMG_4203.jpg|Criminals during Issue 2. CraftingGuide.jpg|Superhero Event Crafting Guide. CriminalTap.jpg CriminallBiff.jpg CriminalPow.jpg CriminalZonk.jpg FinalBossFight.jpg|Final Boss fight. KeepFighting.jpg SuperheroesMission.jpg|Monumental Battle. SkyFinger.jpg FinalEpisode.jpg|Final Episode. FalloutFinalBlow.jpg|Fallout Boy delivering the final blow. HappyEnding.jpg|A happy ending! Category:Events Category:Major Events Category:Limited Time Category:Superheroes 2015 Event